merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon was born in Camelot to Uther Pendragon and Igraine de Bois. Igraine was barren, and Uther asked the sorceress Nimueh to use her magic so that she would conceive the son he so desperately wanted. However in order for one life to be given another must be taken and as a result Arthur's mother died in childbirth. (Excalibur) Uther is very protective of Arthur and it set on teaching him the way of being a king. However Arthur rarely sees eye-to-eye with his father's policies and beliefs, leading him to challenge him frequently. Profile Meeting Merlin Arthur first met Merlin when he was target practicing and bullying his servant who was carrying the target. Merlin, unaware of who Arthur was, stood up to him. Arthur had Merlin thrown in prison and subsequently into the stocks. They had another fight in town where Merlin uses his magic to try and get the better of Arthur. Later at a feast a witch named Mary Collins took the guise of Lady Helen with the intent of killing Arthur. Using his magic Merlin managed to save Arthur and, in return, Uther made Merlin Arthur's servant. (The Dragon's Call) At first the two of them disliked each other but quickly became close friends though Arthur is unaware of Merlin's magic. Early adventures with Merlin Arthur frequently found himself under threat one way or another and was, unwittingly, rescued by Merlin on several occasions. These have included drinking a poisoned chalice that was supposedly for Arthur (The Poisoned Chalice) and saving him from being killed by a young sidhe named Sophia after she enchanted him into believing he was in love with her. (The Gates of Avalon) Arthur sometimes avoided taking blame for things. He allowed Merlin to be sent to the stocks twice when he abandoned his duties to see Sophia and once more when he forced Merlin to lie about where he had been. (The Gates of Avalon) Arthur aided other characters when they needed it. He traveled the Forest of Balor to retrieve an antidote when Merlin was poisoned by Nimueh despite the fact he was putting his life in danger and going against his father's orders to let Merlin die. Through his experience he was nearly killed by giant spiders and was locked in the dungeons by his father for disobeying him, only getting the antidote to Merlin through the quick thinking of Gwen. (The Poisoned Chalice) )]] Arthur also spoke out for the druid boy Mordred when he was being pursued by Uther. He later helped Merlin and Morgana sneak Mordred out of Camelot after they were caught the first time and returned him to his people. (The Beginning of the End) When Nimueh brought his uncle Tristan de Bois, "The Black Knight", back to life Arthur attempted twice to challenge him only for the gauntlet to be picked up by Sir Owain and then Sir Pellinore. After Pellinore was killed Arthur threw down his own gauntlet and challenged Tristan. However Uther had Gaius drug Arthur and fought Tristan himself with a sword intended for Arthur given to him by Merlin. (Excalibur) Arthur traveled with Merlin, Gwen and Morgana to Ealdor to aid Merlin's village against a group of bandits let by Kanen and trained the men of the village to fight. However he only let the women fight after he was reproached by Gwen - a moment that sparks their closer involvement. (The Moment of Truth) Camelot was cursed with lack of food and water after Arthur killed a unicorn. He refused to admit that it was his fault and only come to terms with it after he failed the second test, leaving Camelot without food forever. When Merlin asked the keeper of the unicorn, Anhora to give Arthur a second chance he found himself as part of test. When Arthur demonstrated he was willing to give his life for another person the curse was lifted as he proved that he was "pure of heart" like a unicorn. (The Labyrinth of Gedref) Bitten by the Questing Beast Arthur was later bitten by the Questing Beast and was on the verge of death. While Gwen nursed him back in Camelot Merlin traveled to the Isle of the Blessed to offer his own life to Nimueh to save Arthur since the law of magic insists that there be a life for a life. When Merlin gave Arthur water from the Cup of Life, he recovered, soon finding the energy to flirt with Gwen, teasing her about what she said to him whilst he was unconscious. When it was revealed that it was Hunith's life that Nimueh took Merlin decided to return to Nimueh to offer his life for hers. Before he left he teased Arthur about being a prat but then turned serious and told Arthur he was a great warrior and would become a great king though he also advised Arthur "to learn to listen as well as he fights." (Le Morte d'Arthur). However on his return to the island Merlin found that Gaius has offered himself in his place. Enraged with grief at the death of his friend Merlin uses his magic to kill Nimueh. Weeping, he embraces Gaius and finds that the life of Nimueh has balanced the scales and Gaius is still alive. Relationship with Guinevere Arthur came to believe that the knights of Camelot were allowing him to win and wondered about his own skills. When a jousting tournament was coming up, Arthur decided to disguise himself so no one would go easy on him. He acted like he would be away from Camelot during the tournament, but in reality he was secretly living with Gwen. During this time, he and Gwen grew closer which ultimately led to the two sharing a kiss before the final joust, cementing their feelings for each other. Arthur emerged victorious in the tournament. But he later sadly told Gwen that he couldn't be with her because his father wouldn't approve. 's first kiss (The Once and Future Queen)|210px]] When Morgana's magic began to reveal itself, Arthur was clueless to what was really going on. Arthur noticed Merlin's constant attempts to comfort Morgana, and came to believe Merlin had fallen in love with her. After Morgana was returned to Camelot from the Druids, Arthur cornered Merlin and, despite the fact that he is in love with Gwen, advised Merlin to stick to girls on his level because Uther would "have his head" for trying to woo Morgana. Gwen was later kidnapped by a group of bandits; they had mistaken her for Morgana and intended to ransom her. Uther refused to do anything, so Arthur and Merlin left on their own. Arthur's behavior aroused Merlin's suspicion, and Arthur eventually confessed that he is in love with Gwen. But he also said that nothing could ever happen between them because his father would never allow it. Merlin said that he could change that when he becomes king, and assured him that Gwen would wait for him if she felt the same way. Arthur and Merlin eventually arrived at the bandits hideout, where they found Gwen and Lancelot (who had attempted to free Gwen) were going to be killed. They managed to stop the attempted execution and freed the two. On the journey back to Camelot, Arthur noticed that Gwen and Lancelot had feelings for each other and became jealous. Lancelot left after he found out about Gwen and Arthur's feelings for each other, deciding that he wouldn't come between them. Despite Lancelot's departure and Gwen's safe return, Arthur's heart was broken. Throughout the second series their love for each other grew though it remained largely unspoken between the pair. Their main problem (apart from the class difference) was that they were reluctant to talk to each other about their relationship. After Arthur was enchanted he realized that Gwen was in love with him, so he went to her house and told her he loved her too, Gwen then apologized to Arthur about what happened with Lancelot, Arthur seemed to be able to forgive her. The conversation ended when they disagreed about their future, Gwen was adamant that although she loved him, he would one day love someone else (as she could never be his Queen). Arthur disagreed and thinks that once he becomes King he will have the freedom to Marry her. Although they disagreed, the air between them was cleared as a result of this conversation. After speaking with Gaius, Gwen was given new hope that she and Arthur could share a future together, she and Arthur were last seen walking into Camelot arm in arm after he returned from fighting the great Dragon. Troll stepmother When Uther married Lady Catrina (who was actually a troll in disguise) Arthur tried to be supportive although he was clearly shocked by his fathers hasty nuptials. He told a doubtful Merlin that Uther is happy and that was all that mattered. Merlin was soon falsely accused of theft by the new Queen and Arthur warned him that Uther was after him, giving Merlin time to escape capture. Uther (influenced by his new wife) expressed doubt that Arthur possessed the abilities to be a strong King of Camelot. Arthur was bewildered by his father’s opinions (unaware that Uther has been enchanted) and started to doubt himself. He disagreed with Uther’s new taxing laws, arguing that the people of Camelot couldn't afford it, and would starve if they were forced to pay any more. He gave back peasants tax money in the town, and intervened when he saw guards punishing a peasant who hadn’t paid his tax. The people looked at him in gratitude and Gwen smiled at him proudly, though he did not spot her in the crowd. He soon went to Uther and refused to carry out his orders any more, deeming them unfair. He thought he can be both King and friend to the citizens of Camelot, and told Uther that they were servants to Camelot’s people, just as much as Camelot’s people were servants to them. Uther disagreed and Arthur left confused by Uther’s changed attitude. Arthur was pleasantly surprised when Gwen came to his private chambers to thank him for his kindness towards the people of Camelot. He opened up to her, allowing her to see his growing doubts over what kind of King he should and could be, thanks to Uther’s unkind words. She disagreed with him and told him that they both knew his doubts were unfounded, she also reassured him when he questioned Uther’s love for him. Gwen, sensing his insecurity was open in her admiration and respect for him, she told him that he had a kind heart and he must never change for anyone. Arthur seemed touched by her words, he managed a small smile by the end of their conversation, showing that they had started to regain the closeness they shared before Lancelot came between them. His talk with Gwen was interrupted by Sir Leon who brought him to his father. Uther told Arthur he was disinherited. Lady Catrina was now the sole heir to the throne. Shocked and upset Arthur stormed out. Arthur soon agreed to Merlin and Gaius’ plan to bring down the new Queen of Camelot - he initially doubted Merlin, when he was told Katrina was a troll, but now knew the truth and realized that his father had been put under a spell. He drank a potion that would bring him to the brink of death so that Uther would cry tears of regret over his treatment of Arthur – this was the only way to break the powerful troll magic. They were successful and Arthur killed the troll. He did not hold a grudge against Uther and teased his father about being married to and sleeping in the same bed as a troll. He also thanked Merlin for his help and they shared an awkward half hug/handshake before rushing away from each other in opposite directions embarrassed. The Witchfinder When the Witchfinder, Aredian, came to Camelot, Arthur did not take a liking to him but under his father's orders he was put at the Witchfinder's services. When Merlin was accused of sorcery, Arthur was shocked and didn't believe it, and when Gaius said it was him, Arthur protected Merlin and gave him a few moments with Giaus. When Merlin and Gwen tried to prove Giaus was innocent, they nearly arrived too late but Gwen convinced Arthur to stop Aredian from burning Giaus at the stake. He then convinced his father with Merlin and Gwen that the Witchfinder was guilty. Aredian tried to escape by taking Morgana hostage but Merlin used magic to make Aredian's knife burn forcing him to drop it. Aredian then fell out of a window to his death while Arthur and Uther watched. Morgause Arthur was challenged and defeated in a sword-fight by a woman named Morgause. As Morgause had Arthur at her mercy, he was spared only on the condition that he agree to come to her and accept another challenge. As she was leaving, she told Arthur that she knew something about his mother. This aroused the prince's curiosity, and he decided to go and visit her. After having to break out of Camelot with Merlin's help, they journeyed to Morgause's castle. Once there, she challenged him to put his head on a chopping block so she could kill him. Though hesitant, Arthur did so, and Morgause said this had been a test of his character. As his reward for passing, Morgause used her magic to summon the apparation of his deceased mother, allowing him to meet her for the first time. for the first time (The Sins of the Father)|200px]] From his mother, Arthur learned the truth about his birth: Uther wanted an heir, but Ygraine was unable to conceive. Therefore, Uther turned to Nimueh for help, and she used her magic to create him, but Ygraine had to die because of this. Enraged at his father, Arthur returned to Camelot and confronted the King. Arthur then challenged him to mortal combat, something that he gave his father no choice but to accept. Arthur eventually disarmed his father, but before he could kill him, Merlin managed to convince him that Morgause had tricked him. This encounter appears to have deepened Arthur's own hatred of magic. The one he loves When Arthur was put under a spell to fall in love with a Princess named Vivian (''Sweet Dreams'') only Gwen could break the spell as she was Arthur's true love. Gwen had never been vocal about her true feelings for Arthur, when he was put under enchantment Gwen showed that she really was in love with him. She told him she found it difficult to express what was truly in her heart. After their problems with Lancelot, Arthur now knew that Gwen loved him as much as he loved her. Gwen also acknowledged the pain she caused him with Lancelot. She still thought she could never be his Queen, Arthur did not agree and hoped that they could marry when he became King. They knew that they would never be allowed to marry whilst Uther was King. Revenge of The Great Dragon Arthur was later forced, along with his knights to defend Camelot from The Great Dragon who was freed by Merlin (though Arthur didn't know it) and attacking Camelot every night as revenge for his imprisonment and the near extinction of his kind. After realizing that the Dragon was too powerful for them to defeat, Arthur and Merlin went on a mission to find Balinor, a Dragonlord and (unknown to Arthur) Merlin's father. They found Balinor who at first refused to return to Camelot, believing that it was perfectly fair that The Great Dragon should have revenge for everything Uther had done to him. Balinor was eventually convinced to return when he realized that Gaius, whom he owed a life debt, was in danger. Arthur told him he would be rewarded but Balinor replied that he seeked no reward. Unfortunately the Dragonlord was fatally injured by an enemy kings knights and died in Merlin's arms. Arthur watched but couldn't understand why Merlin was so upset as he still didn't know Balinor was Merlin's father. Arthur and Merlin arrived back at Camelot and reported the death of the last Dragonlord. Then they went out with Arthur's knights to make one last attempt to kill The Great Dragon. The Dragon presumably killed all of Arthur's knights but Arthur rolled under a stream of fire and managed to land a blow on the Dragon with his sword. The Dragon retaliated by smashing him with one of its huge front legs, knocking him unconscious. Merlin, who had gained the powers of a Dragonlord thanks to his father, banished the Dragon from Camelot and then told Arthur that the wound he had given the Dragon was fatal. Personality At first Arthur was considered a spoiled and self-serving bully. He was described by Gwen as a "rough, tough, save the world" type. (The Dragon's Call) He and Merlin began at odds but Arthur quickly became attached to Merlin and valued his company despite the fact his opinion of Merlin's competence was originally low. Under Merlin's influence, Arthur dropped his bullying ways and became a much nicer person. He was very brave and was willing to take risks, such as putting his life at risk to save Merlin (The Poisoned Chalice) and Gwen (Lancelot and Guinevere) would also speak out against what he considered injustice even if it means to defying his father. (The Mark of Nimueh, The Poisoned Chalice, Lancelot et al) He had a great love for the people of Camelot, and was devastated when he realised a curse had fallen upon them because of his actions. (The Labyrinth of Gedref) Arthur was also a lot more caring than he puts across. Arthur was very good at hiding his true feelings, carrying out orders that he disagreed with for his father, and even though he was in love with Gwen and had spoken about her passionately in the past, he had never let her know how how deep his feelings for her were. Until he told her in (''Sweet Dreams'') she had no idea of the strength of his love, believing that he saw her as little more than a servant. Although he frequently teased Merlin the two of them become very close (though they hide it behind insults and banter) and Arthur is often grateful for his company. (The Labyrinth of Gedref et al) Relationships Merlin When Arthur first met Merlin they disliked each other; Merlin even claimed that he had hated him (''The Moment of Truth'') However they quickly became close friends almost like brothers though Arthur doesn't know about Merlin's magic. Arthur and Merlin are willing to sacrifice themselves for each other and saved each others lives numerous times. However they frequently bicker and insult each other to hide their true bond. He frequently says "Shut up, Merlin." Although Arthur frequently teased Merlin the two of them become very close and Arthur was often grateful for his company. (The Labyrinth of Gedref et al) Merlin was also one of the only people besides Gwen who could, despite the class divide, repremand Arthur when he was being unfair or tell him truthfully what he was thinking without fear of punishment, even when insulting him (which he did often.) Arthur really trusted and liked Merlin although he has told him that he thought that Merlin was hiding something, which led him to be a bit suspicious of him sometimes . Morgana Arthur and Morgana deeply care and look out for one another although they frequently bicker and tease one another like brother and sister. When Gwen states that not many women are born to be queens but some are, she is referring to Morgana and the royal court believes Morgana will one day be Arthur's Queen. Arthur and Morgana appeared to fancy each other in the first series but Arthur later turned his attention to Gwen. Gwen Arthur's relationship with Guinevere has been difficult and slow burning. Arthur became gentle and kind in his dealings with Gwen, he listened to her opinions and didn't react with anger when she reprimanded him. (''The Moment of Truth'', ''[[The Once and Future Queen|''The Once and Future Queen]]) Arthur cares about her deeply and they enjoy being in each others company. With Gwen, it became clear that despite his faults and hard demeanour, he was capable of deep love, risking his life to save her,(Lancelot and Guinevere) against his fathers wishes. He proclaimed to Merlin how thinking about her "hurt" because he knew they could not be together, he didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her, he went on to tell Merlin that he cared about her more than anybody else, leaving Merlin shocked at Arthurs' openness, and saddened by his unlucky situation. Arthur was a lot more caring than he appears and when it became clear the Gwen cares for Lancelot too, he reverted back to his hard demeanour, telling harsh lies and pushing Gwen away so she could be happy, though when she was gone he was quite heart broken. Unlike most people Arthur usually calls her by her full name. Uther Uther frequently scolded Arthur and ordered him about but despite this Arthur was the most important thing in the kings life since Ygraine died. Uther said that, to him, Arthur was worth "More than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life". (''Excalibur'') However when Arthur discovered Uther had caused the death of his mother, albeit accidentally, he actually tried to kill him and was only stopped by Merlin who told him that it was a lie, although it was the truth. (''The Sins of the Father'') Ygraine Arthur's mother Queen Ygraine died when he was born, so he grew up without his mother but always had a great respect and admiration of his mother. Arthur finally met her 20 years later when she returned as a spirit brought by Morgause and for the first time mother and son hugged happy when they saw each other. Arthur apologized for causing her death, but she tells him the real circumstances of his birth. Ygraine also tells him that she is very proud of him and would willingly give her life for him again. Abilities Arthur was an expert sword fighter as he has demonstrated on many occasions. He was the champion sword fighter in Camelot (Valiant) and is head of the Knights of Camelot. (Lancelot) Arthur was a swift and precise swordsman, and was known to dart out of the way of his opponents attacks, but he was by no means lacking in physical strength either, able to ward off blows from strong and aggressive opponents such as Valiant on several occasions. Arthur's proficiency with a sword allowed him to fight several opponents at once. He was also capable of throwing the weapon accurately as proven when he was attacked by Cockatrice. (The Poisoned Chalice) Only two known people have been able to defeat Arthur in combat, Lancelot and Morgause, though it has been suggested that Morgana may have beaten him too, though this is unconfirmed as Arthur said "that never happened" when Morgana mentioned it. (''The Moment of Truth'') In addition Arthur was skilled with a mace though this was not his preferred weapon. He was also capable of throwing knives accurately even when he was throwing them at a moving target. (''The Dragon's Call''). In addition Arthur was very skilled with a lance, and his skill with the weapon even impressed the assassin Myror. (''The Once and Future Queen'') He has also been shown to be aware when Merlin is putting his life in danger for him. They appear to have some kind of psychic link as Merlin was able to summon a light to guide Arthur to safety when Arthur went to find the cure to a deadly poison even though Merlin was both seriously ill and asleep at the time. (''The Poisoned Chalice'') Historicity King Arthur is the central figure of the Matter of Britain, a collection of legends concerning the Celtic and legendary history of Great Britain, especially those focused on Arthur and the knights of the Round Table. He was married to Guinevere. The Arthur of historical-legend was born the son of Uther Pendragon and Lady Igraine; he was taken away at birth by Merlin Ambrosius, who became his tutor, and was raised by Ector and his son Kay, who became Arthur's most trusted knights. Arthur only took his rightful place as king after he was given Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake (although some adaptions of the tale say Arthur withdrew the sword from a stone). His greatest enemy was his half-sister, Morgan le Fay, who later exposed the betrayal of Arthur's wife Guinevere and Lancelot. Arthur ultimately killed and was killed by Medraut (Mordred), who was altenately his nephew or his son, at the Battle of Camlann in 537 CE. Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Arthur